


I am His and He is Mine

by MyParamour



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyParamour/pseuds/MyParamour
Summary: There was something about the way that he said her name that ignited something within her. She had a sudden epiphany, realizing she had been deeply mistaken about her feelings for him; it was far more than lust that drove her to find him this night, but the difficulty of their circumstances had clouded her from seeing it.**I'm toying with turning this into an actual chaptered story. I have ideas for it but I'm waiting for some inspiration





	I am His and He is Mine

The thin thread of resistance she'd been holding onto snapped as soon as she felt him caress her throat. Despite everything she knew to be true about him she  _wanted_ him, her body unwilling to listen to reason. She'd dreamt of what it would be like to have him touch her; her cheek, her breasts, what it would feel like to have his cock slide deep within her core. She'd used her fantasies to satiate herself on more than one occasion, but the more she thought of him the more she needed the real thing.

So she couldn't help herself. Her desire drove her to continuously make excuses to see him, to go where she knew he'd be. And in all of his arrogance he'd known exactly what she was doing, but she couldn't find it in herself to be embarrassed by it. After all, he'd encouraged her. He hadn't been direct in his saying it but Jaime had done everything he could to stoke the spark between them. But they'd both had to be careful. The Red Keep held too many watchful eyes and you could never be quite sure just who each set belonged to; who they'd whisper secrets to when no one was listening.

His hand slid lightly downward, his fingers running over her necklace, her collarbone and stopping in between her breasts. She swallowed as he moved his gaze from her pale skin to her face, and he hooked his digit underneath the fabric of her dress. 

"I've never fucked a Priestess before."

Helaena let out a short laugh, "and I've never had a Knight's cock in me."

He groaned at her words and he pushed against her, forcing her legs to bump into the desk that sat against the wall. He leaned down, nudging her nose with his own, silently asking her to look him in the eyes. "But you've thought about it?"

She swiped her tongue over her bottom lip before biting down, and she slid her hands up his arms, feeling the muscles earned through a lifetime of physical training, before she touched her palms to his chest. "Every night." She moved forward, kissing his right cheek, "when I was alone," she placed another on his left cheek, "with nothing to satisfy me but my own ha--"

She was unable to finish her sentence as he cut off her words, shutting her up with a kiss. Their pace was fervent, after spending so long denying their desire for one another neither had the patience to take things slowly. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it out from beneath his trousers before she gave him a push, forcing him to step backward to give her the space she needed to undo his belt. It fell to the floor with a  _thunk!_  and she wasted no time in pushing the fabric down enough to reveal him. Helaena let out a whine at the sight, "iksā sīr rōva."

Jaime slid his hand around her waist and lifted her so she sat upon the edge of the desk. "I don't know what you said..." He hiked up her dress and placed his hands on her knees, the metal of his right one cold against her bare skin, and he pushed her legs apart before he ran his fingertips along her inner thigh, smirking as he reached his destination. "But judging by how wet you are I'm guessing it was good."

She tilted her head up and instead of giving him verbal confirmation she captured him in another kiss as she began working on the tie of his shirt, tugging it up and off of his torso, allowing it to fall to the floor. Her eyes roamed over his frame, and she felt her breathing pick up as she soaked him in. In her reverie she hardly noticed that he'd touched the shoulders of her dress, and he urged the fabric to slip down her arms. "You know, you're entirely too overdressed."

She tried to stifle her smile but she was unable to stop the corners of her mouth from turning upward. She knocked his hands away and loosened the tie of her dress, allowing it to fall enough to uncover her breasts. She watched as Jaime stared down at her, his adam's apple bobbing within his throat as he swallowed, taking in her offering. He reached upward, and he hovered his fingers above her breast. She couldn't stop herself from breathing in deeply, her chest movement causing her nipple to  _just_ come into contact with the skin of his thumb. The small touch spurred him onward, and he cupped her breast with his hand, running his thumb over the peak. "Helaena."

There was something about the way that he said her name that ignited something within her. She had a sudden epiphany, realizing she had been deeply mistaken about her feelings for him; it was far more than lust that drove her to find him this night, but the difficulty of their circumstances had clouded her from seeing it. 

She cupped his face and slid her hands back into his hair, running her nails along his scalp. "Jaime." She moved her legs and wrapped them around his hips, feeling his cock against her as she kissed his neck just below his ear, her action causing him to moan at the feeling. Helaena dug her heels against his thighs, suddenly feeling desperate for  _more_. "Please, Jaime."

He stared down at her and his face held an expression that she couldn't read. She worried that now that they'd come to this point he would hesitate, her being who she was, but then she felt him push her dress out of the way and he lined himself up against her. "You are  _so_ beautiful." Her heart warmed at the sentiment before the breath was ripped out of her as he thrust, and sheathed himself to the hilt. 

She felt frozen, the feeling of his cock stretching her made her still, needing a moment to adjust. "Oh, I--"

"I know." He pressed his forehead to hers and the sound of his gasps filled her ears. He waited a few beats before he placed a kiss in between her brows. She clasped her hands around his neck, wanting to hold him close as he began to pump himself in and out of her. Helaena felt hot, unable to catch a full breath at how good it felt to have him fuck her. She had wanted him so badly, she could hardly believe her desires were being fulfilled. She blinked once, twice, three times as he picked up his pace, and her eyes began to involuntarily water at the overload. 

The desk creaked beneath the force he exerted, and in the back of her mind she heard an inkwell slip off of the edge and shatter upon the stones. He heard it, and she felt hot breath along her earlobe as he laughed, and any thoughts of her joining him vanished as he pulled out of her and dragged her to the floor. He sat with his back against the wall before he pulled her across him, her legs straddling his thighs. She watched with rapt attention as his mouth hung open at the feeling of her sitting back down on his cock, and she opened her mouth in an imitation of his own.

She slowly rolled her hips and she couldn't help herself from running her palms over his cheeks, his small amount of stubble rough against them. In this position they were chest to chest, and she revelled in being as close as possible to him. Every time she moved atop him she watched how his expression would contort in response to the pleasure. She wanted to go slowly, to make this last just in case they wouldn't be able to experience this again, but the angle of their fucking was hitting her in  _just_ the right place and the coil inside of her belly was beginning to tighten, waiting to release. 

His hands touched her hips and he urged her onward as she began to rock faster and faster. "Say something."

Helaena furrowed her brows, knowing that what she wanted to say was on the tip of her tongue but she wasn't yet brave enough to let it be known. She wished she were. "Umbagon lēda nyke."

Jaime licked his lips and smiled, and despite not knowing what words she'd said he seemed pleased, and he craned his neck to kiss her. She ran her hands down and rested them on his chest before her body became impatient, and she rolled her hips against his at a frantic pace. The room was filled with the sound of their heavy breathing and she whined when she felt herself begin to crest the cliff. 

"That's it," he whispered in her ear and the sound of his voice is what broke her. "Jaime!"

Her walls clenched around him and he gripped her hips tightly, chasing his own release as she came down from hers. His fingers pressed deeply into her skin and her body felt aflame at knowing she would look to find marks tomorrow. His pace was almost painful when he suddenly stopped, and Helaena felt his release inside of her. 

They sat there, waiting for their bodies to relax before she moved to slip off of him, but he caught her wrist before she could. "Wait!"

She locked her violet eyes with his and he swallowed, "tomorrow night?"

Helaena touched her fingers to his lips and nodded slightly. "Tomorrow." And as she made her way out of the Keep she prayed to the Lord of Light that nothing would spoil their plans. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a bit annoying because when I use an English to Valyrian translator it seems to work just fine but I can't confirm the translations as when you go from English --> Valyrian it says one thing but then if you attempt to do the reverse it completely changes what you've tried to say. But anyways, this is what I'm attempting to say:
> 
> iksā sīr rōva = you are so big (sexy in Valyrian, cheesy in English :P )  
> umbagon lēda nyke = stay with me


End file.
